


Doochary A Companion Piece - ficlet

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: This is a companion piece to my Gordlock story Doochary Bows, wherein Jim and Harvey spend some quality time in Ireland. You don't necessarily need to read one to enjoy the other, I'm just shamelessly promoting myself.





	Doochary A Companion Piece - ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, but please let me know if you find any so I can correct if I don't catch them later. As always all comments, criticisms, kudos and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> My wife is the best, she is the soulmate to my soul.

 

**Doochary: Companion Piece**

It was raining and Harvey sat in his thinking chair watching the thick, droplets of rain turn the rectangle area where the goat pen had once stood, to mud. He and Jim had taken the pen down the previous day, cutting up the wood and putting it in the stockpile just to the right of the front door for burning later. He smiled at the memory enjoying the physical exertion and watching the perspiration form upon Jim’s skin, run down his throat, and the definition of his chest and arm muscles through his t-shirt. He could not deny he had hit the jack pot when it came to luck on the physical attractiveness scale; Jim was an easy 10. It was strange to him that as much as he stared at Jim, the younger male stared at him in return. Eyes just as hungry, desire for him just as raging as his own for Jim. How this could possibly be was still a mystery to Harvey, but the way in which Jim professed his love for him daily he didn’t doubt that the sentiments were fact. Harvey situated the blanket over his lap and stomach a little better and leaned his head back against the pillow, gaze watching the rain once more.

 

“Thirsty?” Jim asked from the library doorway and immediately Harvey looked at him. He held a steaming mug in one hand and a near empty bottle of whisky in the other.  Harvey grinned at him.

 

“Yeah but I’ll settle for whatever is in the mug.” He reached out a hand. Jim pushed away from the threshold and placed the bottle upon a shelf and handed the mug carefully to Harvey. Harvey closed his eyes as he took a sip and then looked up in surprise at Jim, who grinned knowingly down at him. “Is there any tea in this hot whisky?”

 

Jim shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe a little for texture.” His teasing ended as he moved to sit upon the love seat adjacent to the recliner. “If you don’t want it I’ll be happy to drink it my- “

 

“No! I was just wondering is all.” Harvey assured taking another sip as proof of his intentions. “Mmm. How’d you know?”

 

Jim chuckled softly. “It doesn’t take the dog to figure out, rain; cold; working hard earlier in the day; comfortable chair. It screams hot drinks and intimate companionship.”

 

Harvey grunted in approval and smiled at Jim. “Where’s yours?”

 

“I like to watch.” Jim winked at Harvey and settled on the couch, toed off his shoes and pulled his legs up. He then took the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over himself.  “I didn’t want any. It makes me sleepy.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing, if I didn’t want to chance falling asleep. I want to be with you.”  Jim’s smile warmed Harvey’s heart more than any drink or flame could. He had always lived in the house alone, but Jim’s presence filled it now. Every room, every nook and cranny; every breath of air and Harvey couldn’t be happier if he tried.

 

For Jim; however nice it was vacationing in Doochary at their secluded home, there was always Gotham waiting upon the horizon for his return. That dark entity pulling at him, the undertow irresistible no matter what he did to flush it from his system. In truth, he never wanted to leave the city for good. Harvey would be just as happy, if not happier here in Ireland, but Jim? He needed the maw of the city gaping at him, demanding; hungry; dangerous. Gotham was his monster to domesticate; his purpose to fulfill and if anyone understood that it was Harvey. He had done nothing but support Jim in his one-man crusade and would continue to do so even though Jim knew he preferred Doochary’s lifestyle to that which they lived in Gotham.

 

“How do you do it?”

 

Harvey’s brow furrowed slightly. “Do what?”

 

“Stand by me even though I’m fighting an uphill battle at best, a losing one at worst?”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Gotham. My job. You’re with me every day and you don’t complain about what I’m like when I’m working.”

 

“Because it’s important to you Jim.” Harvey informed thinking he could predict where the conversation was headed within Jim’s mind. “I just want to be with you, don’t you get that? Here, there; doesn’t matter. **You’re** what’s important; being with you. Everything else is just details.”

 

“But- “

 

“No.” Harvey interrupted pointing with a finger. “It’s the way I am Junior. Take me or leave me, but don’t leave me because I’ll hunt you down and drag you back to **my** side. How do you like that?”

 

Jim couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I like it, I like it.” He assured filling with the warmth of Harvey’s intent. “And I love you for it. I love you.”

 

“Sap.” Harvey teased taking a sip of his whiskey. “And don’t set to weeping because there’ll be no stopping me from joining in.”

 

Jim laughed and held up his hands in placation. “No leaving. I promise.”

 

Harvey’s gaze grew serious as the atmosphere in the room shifted. “Would you? Promise that?”

 

The question surprised Jim and he blinked at Harvey before answering. “Of course, I would, Harvey. Haven’t I proved that to you by now?”

 

Harvey shook his head. “I meant, _officially_. Before the lord and church?” He could see a slight burst of panic to Jim’s expression and sought to quell it quickly. “Do you ever think about committing to me like that? Sometimes?”

 

Jim knew that whatever answer he gave it couldn’t be casual. He didn’t need to ask if Harvey was asking to marry him; that much was obvious. The older man had obviously given the topic quite a bit of thought.

 

“Yes.” Jim assured softly. “I do.” It both terrified him and flooded him with elation that he did so. He cocked his head to regard his lover. “I also think that this is a decision better left for when we get back state side and can make an appointment at Gotham City Hall.” He couldn’t prevent a smile from stretching across his face.  “If you were so inclined.”

 

“You know, the U.S. isn’t the only country where marriage is legal.”

 

Jim huffed softly. “I didn’t even think about that. I’m sorry. Of course, if you want us to get married here someday- “

 

“Nope. Gotham is fine.” Harvey grinned. “That way we can avoid family entanglements.” He winked at Jim.

 

“I **like** your family.” Jim assured leaning towards Harvey and extending an arm to brush his hand over his lover’s knee.  “It’s the first real family I’ve ever had.”

 

Harvey grunted and gently grabbed Jim’s hand and tugged a little, indicating that he should join him in the chair. Jim got up and moved to sit sideways in Harvey’s lap, one arm around the man’s shoulders, the opposite one across Harvey’s chest. He leaned in and kissed the older man tenderly. Once parted Harvey said, “You poor, poor bastard.”

 

Jim laughed. “Shut up.” He kissed Harvey once more, the action quick but sweet. “I think a room full of Gordons would have you grinding your teeth to stumps in frustration.”

 

“As long as I had you by my side, I could take it.” Harvey admitted nuzzling up into Jim’s neck at the juncture of his throat and jaw hinge. It was his favorite place to press kisses and scent Jim’s flesh. He also knew that Jim enjoyed the rasp of his beard hairs there and it sometimes tickled. Not this time; this time Jim exhaled softly in pleasure.

 

“Are you trying to get in my pants, Harvey?”

 

“Wasn’t. But can if you want me too.”

 

“I want you too.” Jim turned and kissed Harvey passionately, one hand closing in his hair, the other traversing down his torso toward his crotch.

 

“Feels like you’re the one trying to get into **my** pants.” Harvey chuckled sensually and ran one hand down Jim’s back to cup his ass, and the opposite hand he cradled Jim’s left cheek in his hand as they kissed, his fingers stretching toward the nape of his neck. “If we’re truth telling here.”

 

“Always.” Breathed Jim passionately. He pulled the hand from his face and pushed it against his own crotch.  “Need you.”

 

“Always.” Moaned Harvey griping Jim’s rapidly filling cock and deepening their kiss until they were both dizzy from it.

 

Jim issued an annoyed sigh and untangled himself from his place on Harvey’s lap to stand. “C’mon.” He urged pulling at Harvey’s hand. “Let’s take this somewhere there’s more room to get each other naked.”  How could Harvey refuse that offer? He willingly stood to follow Jim out of the library and they barely made it to the bed before Harvey’s pants were open and Jim had fished out his cock. Harvey had barely any time after that to sit upon the bed before Jim was between his knees and had a mouth full of him, tongue working his sensitive flesh just the way he loved.

 

Within a matter of minutes, they were stripping one another of clothing, Harvey completely hard and wet from Jim’s ministrations. Jim braced one hand to the side of Harvey’s head, the other he snaked between them to gently stroke his man. “I need you first.” Jim breathed into Harvey’s mouth, eyes catching the dark green of Harvey’s. “Please?”

 

“You never have to beg.” Harvey tugged at the back of Jim’s head to bring their mouths together once more. He rolled, Jim moving with them until they had reversed positions. Jim had released his hold upon Harvey’s cock and used his arms to pull himself up on the bed somewhat as Harvey moved into position. Jim was still damp with lubricative jelly since earlier that day when they had late morning sex. Their propensity to touch nearly daily made preparation work unnecessary, and all Harvey really had to do was line himself up and push slow and steadily into Jim.

 

Jim arched, neck elongating and exposed as his eyes closed and he moaned, legs almost immediately coming to secure themselves around Harvey’s thighs. Canting his hips upward made for easier passage and soon Harvey was seated deeply inside of him. Jim’s gaze was lust blown when he made eye contact with the older male. “So, good.” He breathed matching Harvey’s slow grind with his own. “Can’t, can’t get enough.”

 

“Don’t have to.” Harvey answered lowering his head to feast upon Jim’s throat with kisses, nips and the glide of his tongue. “Never want to stop.”

 

“Don’t!” Jim moaned desperate and needy finding a counter rhythm to the snap of Harvey’s hips.  “I need this; **you**. Just. Don’t. Ever. Stop.” Jim’s eyes closed as Harvey slid against his prostate, his entire body shuddering with tension and release, building towards climax. He moaned sharply and bore up into Harvey’s body. “I’m so gonna to take you apart when it’s your turn.” He vowed through a smile. “Love this!”

 

“Love me?” Harvey knew it was a cheeky thing to ask in the moment, but he could neither hide his smile as he waited Jim to open his eyes and look at him. When he did, the deep blue of what little of Jim’s irises he could see nearly stole his breath away.

 

“Love you.” Jim assured excess moisture prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I love you too much.”

 

“No such thing.” Harvey countered stroking a thumb up one of Jim’s cheekbones. “I promise you that. There’s no such thing as loving too much.”

 

They kissed and Jim felt his orgasm nearing its crest and he held on tight as their kiss severed, he panted and his breathing accelerated.  Within seconds it was over, he was clenching down on Harvey but in another few beats of his heart he relaxed and Harvey continued thrusting in and out of him. Everything felt so incredible Jim was certain he would die from it. Then again, he always felt that way and it was one of the reasons sex with Harvey was the best he had ever had. There was no one in the world he would rather be intimate with and he knew that Harvey felt the exact same way. He proved it every time he touched Jim or was touched by him. The way he had worked himself on Jim’s cock earlier that morning could only be done by someone that trusted him implicitly, had given themselves freely and entirely. Was it so odd that they would speak of marriage now they were in Doochary? It was here they had met; fallen in love even if they had not even so much as kissed. It was here where they came to heal Jim’s wounds and leave the dark shadows of Gotham behind; it was here that they would raise a child if Jim had any say, and if Harvey would consider being a father once more in his life. If not, Jim knew he would be content with their remaining a twosome, while he wanted kids it was hardly a deal breaker with Harvey if the preference never materialized.  To keep Harvey, he would gladly do anything, agree to anything, and live with any consequence just to be near him. And how could he not? He innately understood that Harvey would do the same if push came to shove, but there was nothing but acceptance and love surrounding them now and Jim basked in it.  Finally, Jim could say that he was happy and it had everything to do with Harvey and none of it his crusade in Gotham.

 

Later, when Harvey’s own breathing was returning to normal and his own orgasm passed, the two of them were wrapped up in one another beneath a quilt Harvey’s great grandmother had made that he kept at the end of the bed. He joked once with Jim about how the poor woman was rolling in her grave at everything he and Jim got to beneath its well-crafted squares. Harvey nearly purred as Jim stroked his chest and lay with his head upon his shoulder, their faces close together so they could barely whisper to one another to be heard.

 

“Would you want to live here all year round?” Jim asked perfectly serious. Harvey grunted. They periodically had this conversation and it always ended the same, but Harvey was one for humoring Jim since it sounded like this meant so much to him and gave him peace of mind.

 

“Your work.” Harvey shook his head. “It isn’t here so no, I don’t think we could. Why do you think I mind where we live?”

 

“Because I know you’re happiest here. I am too.” He nuzzled against Harvey’s cheek, his nose dragging along soft hairs of his beard.

 

“If we lived here, all year round, do you know what would end up happening?”

 

“No.” Jim drew a flattened palm in a circle upon Harvey’s chest.

 

“I do.” Harvey informed sighing softly. “I’d never let you leave the bed. We’d only leave the house to get supplies since no one delivers up this way. No one in town would ever see us if not for that. It would be you and I together from dawn until next and that is not good for any couple. We need outside interaction and here? We’d barely get it.”

 

“You don’t know **that**.” Jim chided raising his head to look down into Harvey’s gaze.

 

“Oh, I **do**.” Harvey countered not swayed by Jim’s doubt.  “Whenever we’re not together all we can think about is when we can be together next. I’ve seen this happen before, many a soulmate has perished from starvation being over exposed to their true love continuously. Yes Jim, it happens. Sad, sad tales. I have a book on it I could lend you.”

 

Jim laughed and slapped his hand down gently upon Harvey’s chest instructing him to hold his tongue. “Does that mean it’s another book on fairy tales?”

 

“Maybe.” Harvey chuckled with a wink. “Does that answer your question? Where we live is not where my happiness comes from.” Harvey stroked Jim’s hair his expression growing serious. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Jim agreed leaning down to brush his lips gently upon Harvey’s. “Thank you for putting up with my doubts.”

 

“You’d hardly be you without them.”

 

“I’m trying.” Jim vowed laying his head back down upon Harvey’s shoulder. His lover was right; it didn’t matter where they lived as long as they were together.


End file.
